


The Road to Parenthood

by orphan_account



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being a parent is not an easy job. Sofia is about to learn just that.
Relationships: Sofia the First/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Road to Parenthood

Author notes: I won't lie. This is a very challenging story to write. A few character might be a bit ooc but only a little. So with that being said, unto the story.

.

.

.

Los Angeles

Burial site.

It's raining. On a Saturday. The service long over, the rain keep on pouring. She is soak, really soak, but she doesn't care. She just keep staring at the two tombstones. The rain just kept on pouring, making the letters engraved on the tombstones looks like their themselves are crying. She is crying, she is thankful for the rain.

Why?

That is her only question. Why. Why can't she stop crying? Why does her heart keep aching? Why did they both have to die? Why? Why? Just why?

"Sof?" said a voice from behind.

The person standing in front of the graves did not respond.

"Sofia, we have to leave." Said the voice again. The person of the voice took a few steps forward, now standing beside Sofia.

Sofia is a young 23 year old female, she has fairly light skin, short wavy auburn hair and large slightly almond-shape blue eyes. She stand at 5'2 feet tall, has B cup breast, and a great body figure. Currently wearing a beautiful black dress, black high heels shoes, light makeup and her signature amulet.

Sofia only glance at the figure. A male. Sofia's eyes quickly went back toward the graves. The male sigh, he need to get her out of the rain and back towards the house.

"Sofia we need to go, they can't read their Will without us." Said the male.

"Five more minutes, please James." Said Sofia in a very quiet voice.

James winced, it hurt him to hear her voice. It's not the usual upbeat and friendly tone he is used too. James can't stand to see his sister in pain. Heck he himself is in pain. He have already lost his older sister, and now his youngest is in pain. James cursed himself in his mind, he fail as a brother.

"Sof, we can't wait anymore. We need to go." Said James.

"Sigh…..okay." said Sofia.

James gently placed his hand on to Sofia's left shoulder, guiding her away from the tombs and toward the exit. As they were leaving, Sofia turn her head to the left and spotted a figure. The figure seems to be a male, dressed in a black leather jacket and black jeans. Sofia continue to stare at the figure for a few more seconds before turning her head forward.

The figure watched as both siblings got into their cars and drove off. The figure quickly walked toward the grave the two siblings were at. The figure stood in the same exact spot that Sofia was in. The rain got harder, but the figure welcome it. He love the rain, it's a bitter-sweet feeling to him. The figure can't stay long.

"Sigh…I knew this would happen. Heck I told you this would happen. But you never listen. And because of that, you is now dead. You and your wife. And now she is all alone. All because you didn't listen." Said the figure.

The figure continue to watch both graves for a few more seconds before turning around and leaving. The rain came down even harder. The names written on the two tombstones were Hugo Galmich and Amber Galmich.

.

.

.

The Galmich Mason is huge, very huge. The Galmich family is a very successful family. One of the richest in Los Angeles. Every Galmich members are very successful people. Making a name for themselves. And so the after funeral party is quite huge. Over 200 guests and family members are present. Maids and butlers were serving foods and drinks. The orchestra is playing classic music. People were chatting, laughing and even crying.

An older man walked up the stage, which caused the orchestra to stopped playing. All noise were stopped and everyone look toward the stage. The older man is dressed in a black tuxedo, with white long sleeve shirt and red tie. He has black eyes, and has a bald head. The older man cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hello everyone, my name is Neal. And we are gather here today to read the Will of Hugo and Amber Galmich. Now in the Will, it stated that both Galmich wanted their Will to be read in front of everyone except for one part. That part will be discuss in private. Now let us begin." Said Neal, who took out both a glasses and a few papers out of his pocket. Neal placed the glasses over his eyes and unfold the papers.

"Ahem. First off, both my wife and I want to thank you all for coming out here. We don't want anymore crying and instead be joyful and laughs from all of you. Now with that being said let's begin. We are not selfish people. So I am giving everyone who were invited $5000 dollars." Read Neal.

Everyone clapped their hands, tears falling from some of their eyes. All the butlers and maids gave everyone present an envelope with a cheque for $5000. Well, all but one person.

"Second part is from Amber. To my brother James. You have always been there for me. As your sister we hate/love each other's. We always competed with each other. Trying to be the favorite sibling. But we both knew who were mom and dad favorite. Anyways, for you we left you our land, house and all it contents in Miami." Read Neal.

A butlers appear before James and handed him the deed. James has tears falling from his eyes. The young man slowly took the deeds, his mother came up from behind and hold him close. This went on for the next thirty minutes. Every family members and close friends, received something from the Will. Well, all except one.

"We final reach the end of the Will. This section can only be discussed by myself, both grandparents and both godparents. So please follow me." Said Neal.

Neal walked off the stage, heading up a flight of stairs. Sofia, her mother, Hugo's mother and the last member all followed Neal. Neal led all four up two more flights of stairs before stopping in front of a double door. This is the personal office of Hugo Galmich. All five enter the room, with the last member locking the door behind them. Neal stood in front of a luxurious mahogany desk, paper in hands.

"Now. This part was written by both Galmich. Ahem, Sofia. You is the light of both Hugo and my life. We are the best sister anyone could ever asked for. We love you, and that is why we are leaving you and our only daughter everything else. That's right, everything will be split between you and our only child. This house will be for you, and everything that comes with it." Said Neal.

Sofia's eyes widen in surprise. Everything. This house and half of what remain belong to her. This can't be real.

"Now for the important part, the possession of their only child. Ahem, this Will stated that the possession of the child will go to…..the godparents. Sofia Royal and Travis Card." Said Neal.

CRASH!

The wine glass that the final member was holding fell out of his hand and onto the tile floor. Sofia and the two other woman turn their attention toward the younger male. Travis is a 25 year old male, he has short purple hair and purple eyes. Travis is wearing a white T-shirt, long black jeans pants, black shoes and a gold chain around his neck. He stand at 6'1 feet tall with a caramel complexion and a tattoo on his back (will be reveal at a later time). He has a slim figure, but he look quite athletic with small noticeable muscles. Travis is two years older than Sofia, and taller than her too.

Sofia only seen Travis once, and it was during her niece baptism. She didn't knew that Travis is the godfather of her niece.

"There have to be a mistake." Said Hugo's mother.

"No mistake. The guardianship of Amanda Galmich will be her two godparents. Travis and Sofia." Said Neal.

"And we can't have her!?" yelled Hugo's mother.

"Two years ago, maybe. But the new law says that possession of orphan child/children can only be taken by grandparents or godparents. Meaning you can only take possession of this child if your husband was still alive or you marry again." Explain Neal.

"But they are not together. Sofia already have a boyfriend, and I don't know nothing about him!" Yelled Hugo's mother.

"True, which is why there is an ultimatum that I have to discuss with both the godparents….alone." said Neal.

"I see." Said Miranda Sofia's mother, who gracefully stood up and exit the room. Hugo's mother snarled at Neal before exiting the room and slamming the door behind her.

Travis and Sofia kept staring at Neal. Neal took off his glasses and used his handkerchief to wipe them clean. Neal can tell, both Travis and Sofia are both uncomfortable. Neal sigh, placing his glasses back onto his face. Neal took out two envelopes from his pocket and handed it to Travis and Sofia.

"Here. Hugo said to give you both these letters" Said Neal.

Travis took the envelope, quickly opening it and read the letter. Travis frown at the letter. Sofia took her letter and also began to read it. Sofia felt a tear running down her face.

"Here's the button line. This child need both parents in her life. Both grandmothers have lost their respectable husband. And both haven't married anyone else. And with the new law, it has to be you two." Said Neal.

"We two what?" asked Sofia.

"You two will need to live under the same roof, mainly this house and raise Amanda together." Answered Neal.

"What!?" yelled both Travis and Sofia.

"Yes." Said Neal.

"But….we can't. I have a boyfriend and I just can't leave him. I love him." Said Sofia.

"You don't have to leave him. You can still be with him, you just have to live with Travis for awhile. You can still date your boyfriend but you just have to live and raise Amanda together with Travis." Explain Neal.

"What if we refuse to do it?" asked Travis, already knowing the answer too his question.

"Sigh…..then the child will be placed into a foster home. That mean that she can be adopted by just about anyone. Well any engaged or married couple." Said Neal.

"What!?" yelled Sofia.

"Yes. And seeing that half of the remaining possession of the Will belong to her, whoever adopt her will be in control of said possession. That means money (a lot), houses (a lot), vehicles (again a lot) and even lands (seriously the little girl is rich) will all be in possession of whoever adopt Amanda as their child." Said Neal, taking off his glasses and giving them another cleaning.

Sofia heart is aching. She cannot and will not let that happen. But to live under the same roof with a person she knows nothing about. Sofia closed her eyes, entering her mind eye. Thinking about the whole situation. If she agreed, all she will have to do is live and raised Amanda together with Travis. It doesn't mean that she have to love him or be together with him. They just have to pretend to be a happy couple for Amanda's sake. There's really no downside. She will still be with her boyfriend. Sofia know he will understand. If she was to be honest, it's Travis himself that will be a problem. She doesn't trust the guy. Sofia sigh, opening her eyes. Her mind is set.

"I will do it. There is a reason both of them trust me with Amanda." Said Sofia.

"Very good. And you Travis?" asked Neal.

Travis is looking down at the floor. He too is debating the condition he is currently in. The letter still in his hand. Travis gripped the letter tighter, making the paper crumble.

"Fine but on one condition. No servants." Said Travis.

"What!?" asked both Sofia and Neal.

"You heard me. No servants, no maids, no butlers, no one. The only people who will be leaving in this house until Amanda is old enough are Me, her (pointed at Sofia) and Amanda." Said Travis.

"Are you insane!? We need help. We need the servants." Said Sofia.

"No we don't. All Amanda need are us, all her families and love. Maids and butlers are not love, them helping raising a child; especially a young one will make her life more difficult." Said Travis.

"You can't be serious?" asked Sofia.

"I am. No servants. If you insist then I walk and Amanda's life will be ruin." Said Travis.

Both Sofia and Neal continue to stare at the young male. Sofia make a fist with her left hand. Travis is serious. The good news is that he is willing to help, but at a cost. The cost is not that bad but still. Sofia have decided then and there.

{I hate this guy} thought Sofia.

.

.

.

Both Miranda and Hugo's mothers stood outside the double doors. They both heard yelling, mainly from Sofia. Both grandmothers want to know what is happening. The doors open, revealing Neal.

"Please come in, the last thing we must discuss is visiting time." Said Neal.

.

.

.

Travis and Sofia are walking toward Amanda's room. Said child been sleeping ever since the funeral. Amanda's room is another flight of stairs. Both godparents walked in silent. Sofia decided to break it.

"I don't trust you. I don't like you. And the only reason I am putting up with you is because of Amanda." Said Sofia.

Travis shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me." Said Travis.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Sofia.

Travis stopped walking and turn around to face Sofia. Sofia also stop her walking, staring right back at Travis. Purple eyes staring into blue eyes, neither blinking. Travis took a few steps forward, standing only a few inches from Sofia. Sofia didn't back away, and stood tall.

{Well, she got guts; I'll give her that} thought Travis.

"The reason why I don't want any maids or butlers around Amanda is for her own protection. I have seen rich people leaving their children under the care of servants, and let me tell you; that nothing good comes from it. This isn't Batman or some fictional show. This is real life and I have seen the outcome 8 times. 8 good friends went through this, and here's where they are now. 2 are in jail for life too this day and the remaining 6…..are dead." Said Travis.

Sofia gasped, quickly placing her hands over her mouth. Travis turn around and continue toward his destination. Sofia quickly to follow.

"8 good friends, all of which comes from rich families. 7 of them were males, one female. Here's an example. One of my male friend been left alone with his maids, all his servants were maids. Beautiful maids, the oldest of them was only 47, but she looks and has the body of a 30 year old. Anyways, his parents love him but only spend time with him every Sunday. All the rest of the days were work, work, work. He was 14, a young teen; so hormones were starting to kick in." said Travis, stopping in front of Amanda's room.

Sofia silently open the door and poke her head inside. Amanda is still sound asleep. Sofia sigh an sigh of relief and silently closed the back. Sofia turn her attention back toward Travis. Travis pointed at the end of the hall. Both godparents walked at the end of the hall, standing a few feet away from each other.

"What….. happened?" asked Sofia, now really interested in the story.

"He called the oldest of the maid which is also the head maid into his room. He had a video camera already recording. He told the maid to have sex with him or else he will get her fired. He knows that his parents love him, so he tested their loves for him. He called his parents and told them to fired a few maids, he gave their names and his parents fired said maid without a second notice. He told the maid and she got frighten. In the end, she have to do it. All of it capture on film. He continues this for two whole years. Raping his maids and having his friends also raping the maids." Said Travis. He stare at the wall, not looking Sofia in her eyes.

"One day he invited me over. He gave me a SD card with all the videos of him and the others raping the maids and told me it's a present. Next he tried to make me force myself on to a maid." Said Travis.

"Gasped, and did you!?" asked Sofia. If Travis did do it, even if he was young. Sofia couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him.

"Of course not. I told him no, punch him across his face and walked out the house. Later that day he email me a video of him and a few guys raping the same maid. Sigh…..I went to the Police station and gave them a copy of the videos and the recent one. The Police storm his house and arrested him. He would serve life at jail, but he didn't want that. So two days before he went to jail, he brought a gun and kill himself." Said Travis.

"…..what was his name?" Asked Sofia. She have read something about this a few years ago. It almost made the news but the family is rich and made sure it didn't spread too far.

"His name as Alden Hemsley of the Hemsley family." Answered Travis.

Sofia eyes widen. There is no way Travis is telling the truth. Travis saw the doubt in her eyes. Travis took out his phone, he unlocked the device and quickly typed up a name. A single video appear. Travis mute the sound and played the video. Sofia gasped. The video show a younger Travis and Alden standing in front of a very young maid. The maid was probably 14 years old and is completely naked. The video continue to play and ended with Travis punching Alden across his mouth and walking out of the door. Travis pressed the closed button on his phone and pocket his phone.

"You don't know me Sofia, and I don't know you. But I can trust you. I don't know why but you have a "you can trust me" attitude. Hugo kept on saying good things about you. Overall he told me he trust you more than he trust his wife." Said Travis.

Sofia couldn't help the deep blush that appear across his face. Travis saw this but didn't comment on it.

"As for me. I don't want to see Amanda go through something similar. I do care for her. Now you don't have to like me, or agree with me. But I do ask that you please trust me. I trust you. Now if I have to prove myself then so be it." Said Travis, walking away from Sofia.

Sofia only continue to stare at Travis retreating figure.

{Maybe, just maybe I can trust him. Even if it's a little.} Thought Sofia.

.

.

.

Travis watched as the last guest left the house. All family members decided to sleep over for the night. Travis watched as Sofia waved goodbye and finally closed the door behind. Travis push himself from the wall he was leaning on, walking toward Sofia. Sofia turn around, now standing a few feet away from Travis.

"I am also heading out. I will be back tomorrow with my stuff." Said Travis.

"Okay." Said Sofia. A part of her is relief that Travis won't be sleeping over tonight.

"When I arrive tomorrow then we can deal with the maids and butlers. I can't fired them, only you can." Said Travis.

"What!?" asked Sofia.

"The Will said the house and all it contents are for you, this includes the maids and butlers. If you haven't notice, but I didn't get anything from the Will. No money (the maid and butlers know him by face), no land, no house, heck not even a car." Said Travis.

Sofia frown, deep in thought. Her eyes widen in revelation, he's right. Travis didn't received anything no money, no land, no house, nothing. Why? He is Huge friend, and Amanda godfather. So why didn't he received any gift.

"Anyways, I got to go home and begin to pack. I can help you out with the servants tomorrow. Yawn…anyways, goodnight Princess." Said Travis, walking toward the door and exiting out the house.

Sofia sigh. Tomorrow her whole life will change. Sofia quickly locked the front doors and made a dash toward her room. This day have been tiring as it is and she desperately need her rest. But one question keep popping up in her mind.

{Can she really trust Travis?}

.

.

.

Travis parked his car into his driveway and quickly exist the vehicle. Travis then took out a pair of keys and used one of them to open his front door, quickly locking it behind him. Travis sigh. The young man stay there leaning on his door for five minutes before pushing himself away and walking toward his closet. Travis took out a few suitcases. He headed toward his bedroom, throwing both suitcases on his bed. Travis started to pack, getting everything he needed. And all this time while he was packing, one thought kept popping up in his mind.

{Why him?}

Author notes: And there you have it. Chapter 1 of this amazing story. Chapter 2 will be out soon, so be on the lookout for it. Until next time.

Alphacat137 is out, peace.

Jesus. Is. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

The Road to Parenthood

Author notes: Hey there everybody, and welcome to the second chapter of this story. Now it was harder than r to write this chapter, because I had other stories to write and had to focus. But I am back and with the second chapter, enjoy.

Los Angeles

Please stop, stop it!

Please, it hurts!

Travis help me!

Travis please save me!

SSSTTTOOOPPP!

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed Travis, who got up from his sleep (nightmare). Travis is currently seated on his bed, his eyes are wide, tears slightly flowing from them. Travis is breathing heavily, his entire body is shaking like a leaf on a breezy day. Travis is also sweating like a hog.

"Another…one." Said Travis in a very timid tone.

The young male turn toward his clock, the light emitting from his window thanks too the moon lid up the room. Travis see the clock reads 4:30 am.

Travis sigh. Going back to sleep isn't an option. Not because he doesn't want too, more like because he can't. Travis sat still on his bed, taking deep and steady breathe. It took him 20 minutes before his body stopped it's shaking and his breathing back to normal.

"Well, best to get ready now I guess." Said Travis to himself.

The young male slowly exit his bed, walking toward the bathroom. Travis enter his bathroom, and flipped the light switch. The light above emitted a bright white light. Travis quickly discarded his now soaking T-shirt into the dirty clothes basket. Next to go into the basket is his jersey pants and finally his boxers. Travis stood naked. The young man waited for his body to warm up before stepping in the shower.

Travis quickly bathed, brush his teeth, comb his hair, and clothed himself with a simple purple T-shirt, long blue jean pants and black tennis. Travis grab his two suitcases and placed them into the backseat of his car (Toyota Camry). Travis locked up his house and enter the security codes, arming the house. Travis enter the driver seat of his car and drove off toward the Galmich Mansion.

.

.

.

Galmich Mansion

Travis stopped in front of the double gate of the Galmich Mansion. The security guard exit his security booth, walking up toward Travis. The security stood beside the driver door. Travis rolled down the car window, smiling up at the security guard.

"Name?" asked the security guard.

"Travis Card. Godfather of Amanda Galmich." Said Travis.

The security guard checked his list, nodding when he found his name. The security guard walked back toward his booth, opening the gates.

"Proceed." Said the security guard.

Travis started the engine, but before he enter; he stopped in front of the security booth.

"Hey security, is this gate automatic?" asked Travis.

"Yes, it can be open automatically in two ways. One by inside the Mansion and the other by special security scan card." Answered the security.

"Thanks." Said Travis, who drove off.

Travis parked his car and exit out the vehicle. Travis then walked up toward the front door of the Mansion.

Knock knock

The double doors of the Mansion open up, revealing a middle age man dressed in a tuxedo. He is the head butler, his name is Jeff.

"Good morning Mr. Card." Greeted Jeff.

"Good morning Jack." Said Travis.

"It's Jeff." Corrected Jeff.

"Right right. Anyways, may I enter?" asked Travis.

Jeff sigh but stepped aside. Travis enter the Mansion, allowing Jeff to closed the front doors.

"So Jeff, can you please called on the new owner of the house?" Asked Travis.

Jeff took a look at one of the many clocks hanging on the wall. The butler turn back his attention toward Travis, an eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"Are you serious?" asked Jeff.

"Umm…yes." Answered Travis.

"Sigh. Very well Mr. Card. Please take a seat, while I go and fetch the Mistress." Said Jeff.

Travis sat down on one of the sofa. Jeff walked up the flight of steps, a frown on his face. Travis yawn, he's starting to get tired. The young male took out his phone, checking up the latest on social media.

.

.

.

Knock knock

Sofia groan. Ignoring the noise.

Knock knock

"Go away." Said Sofia.

"Mistress Sofia, I am here to inform you that you have a visitor." Said Jeff.

Sofia turn her body away from the noise, trying to go back to sleep.

Knock knock

"Five more minutes." Said Sofia, desperately trying to get back to sleep.

"I am afraid that is not possible ma'am." Said Jeff.

Sofia sigh, slowly pushing herself into a seated position.

"Is it my boyfriend?" asked Sofia.

"No." answered Jeff.

"Is it any one of my friends?" asked Sofia.

"No ma'am." Answered Jeff.

"Then tell whoever the heck they are to go away!" Yelled Sofia.

"Unfortunately I can't ma'am." Said Jeff.

Sofia sigh, then got out of bed. Sofia grab hold of one of the many night Rob hanging from the wall. Sofia placed the rob on, tying the string. Sofia open the door, glazing up at Jeff.

"Who is it?" asked Sofia.

.

.

.

Travis chuckle at one of the many funny meme that is on Instagram. Travis was about to comment on the post but received a text message. Travis open the message and quickly read it. Travis quickly reply before pocketing his phone. Travis continue to scrolling through social media. Sofia and Jeff came walking down the stairs. Sofia spotted the slightly older man, glazing daggers at him.

"Its 5:55 in the morning. Why are you here so early!?" asked a very tired and grumpy Sofia.

Travis looked up and smirked at the figure that is Sofia.

"Well hello to you too Princess." Said Travis with a smile.

"Why are you here?" asked Sofia.

"To help you of course." Answered Travis.

"Travis, it's not even 6 o'clock. What sane person would be up so late?" asked Sofia.

"Me." Smirked Travis.

"Go home." Said Sofia.

"Hahaha, I am home Princess." Said Travis.

"Sigh….I need a cup of coffee." Said Sofia.

"Coming right up ma'am." Said Jeff, heading toward the kitchen. Sofia took a seat in the sofa across from Travis, her eyes closed.

"We get rid of them around noon. Oh and the security guard too." Said Travis.

Sofia open her right eye, staring at Travis.

"Why the guard?" asked Sofia.

Travis just shrugged his shoulders. Sofia closed back her eye. A few minutes later, Jeff exit the kitchen with a cup of warm coffee. Jeff placed the coffee onto the stand beside Sofia.

"Can I also get a cup of tea please. Either Jasmine or Mint." Said Travis.

Jeff turn his attention toward Sofia. Sofia sigh and wave her hand, saying yes. Jeff also sigh but walked back into the kitchen.

"Are you sleeping in the master bedroom?" asked Travis.

"Yes." Answered Sofia, who eyes are still closed.

"Okay. Well I will stay in the guest bedroom at the end of the master bedroom. That way, we'll both be closer to Amanda's bedroom." Said Travis.

"Look…..I don't care where you stay. Just do whatever you want." Said Sofia in a harsh tone.

Travis rolled his eyes, sensing that the younger woman is too tired and grunchy to have a proper conversation with. Travis stood up, staring at the young woman.

"I can see that you is not you at the moment. So here's what I am going to do. I am going to get my bags and stay out of your way for the time being. I will check on you when it's almost noon." Said Travis.

Before Sofia could give an answer, the slightly older man is already walking toward the door. A few minutes later and Travis re-enter the Mansion with his two suitcases. Jeff have just also exit the kitchen, a cup of mint tea in hand.

"Can you bring it for me. I am going to my room." Said Travis.

Jeff sigh but follow the younger man up the flight of stairs.

.

.

.

Travis open the door of his new room. Placing the two suitcases onto the bed. Jeff placed the cup of still warm tea onto the night stand beside the bed. Jeff turn around, about to leave but Travis stopped him.

"Jones." Said Travis.

"Sigh…..it's Jeff." Corrected Jeff.

"Right right….so listen…do you have a family?" asked Travis.

"My wife and I are divorce, and our only child is 20 years of age, working." Answered Jeff.

"I see….one more question. Do you have other possible jobs to do if this butler job doesn't work out?" asked Travis.

Jeff glare at Travis. Or to be precise, at his back. Travis is facing away from Jeff, not wanting to look the man in his face.

"…no, not at the moment but I can get another job if necessary." Answered Jeff.

"Sigh…..okay, thanks Jeff." Said Travis.

Jeff quickly leave the room, closing the door behind him with more force than necessary. Travis shook his head. Travis turn around, exiting his room. Travis decided to take a walk in the garden but he spotted a figure. Travis couldn't help but smile at the figure, walking toward the figure.

.

.

.

Sofia sigh an sigh of bliss. Her coffee is just perfect. Miranda is seated beside her daughter, a cup of tea in her hand.

"The others will be down soon. Should I tell the maids and butlers to fix everyone breakfast?" asked Miranda.

"Sure. And I'll go and check up on Amanda." Said Sofia, who finished her remaining coffee.

Sofia stood up, walking toward the flight of stairs. Sofia soon found herself in front of Amanda's room. Sofia knocked gently before turning the knob, entering the room.

"Hey there sleepyhead, it's time to….." Sofia sentence is cut short, as she notice her niece/goddaughter is not present in the room.

"Amanda!?" yelled Sofia, running into the room and checking every area in said room.

Seeing that the little girl is not in her room, Sofia ran out the room; checking other rooms for the little girl.

Sofia turn a corner and bump into someone. Miranda and Sofia both held their head (Sofia) and chest (Miranda).

"Sofia….what is the….matter?" asked Miranda, still clutching her aching chest.

Sofia blinked a few times before shaking her head lightly.

"Oops, sorry Mom. It's Amanda, she's not in her room." Answered Sofia.

"Oh, no not worry my daughter. She's fine. I saw her and Travis heading toward the garden." Said Miranda.

"Huh?" asked Sofia.

.

.

.

Galmich Garden. It's should a beautiful place. If Sofia would be honest, it's the best place in the entire Mansion. Grass neatly trimmed, a few shaped bushes, trees of many variety, a pound full with fishes, a well, benches and finally a maze. Sofia love the garden, it's beautiful and very peaceful. Sofia began to search for her target, she quickly spotted them.

Travis and her niece/goddaughter are both currently seated under an apple tree. Both are eating an apple and watching some kind of video on Travis' phone. Amanda is seated on top of Travis' laps, a smile on her sweet innocent face.

Sofia sigh a sigh of relief and walked up toward the two. Sofia stood a few feet away from the two and cleared her throat. Both Travis and Amanda turn toward the sound.

"Aunty Sofia!" said Amanda, who got off Travis' lap and ran into Sofia.

Amanda is the spitting image of her mom. Same skin tone, hair and eyes. The only thing she inherit from her father is his accent. Amanda is 4 years old, is currently attending her last year in kindergarten.

Sofia smile and hug her niece. Travis stood up and pocket his cellphone, walking toward the two. Sofia reluctantly release the hug, her attention now on Travis. Sofia glare at the older man.

"What?" asked Travis.

"I was looking for her, I thought something might have happened to her." Said Sofia.

"Oh sorry. When I left my room I was heading toward the garden, but she ran into me and wanted to follow." Said Travis.

"Aunty Sofia, please don't blame uncle Travis. It's my fault, but I told grandma where I was going." Said Amanda in an adorable and slightly squeaky voice.

Sofia sigh. It's not really Amanda's fault. Sofia kneel down in front of her niece/goddaughter, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Its not your fault Amanda. I am just a worry hog. But promise me that you won't go wandering off with anyone. Unless it is me, your grandmas or Travis. Okay." Said Sofia.

"Okay." Said Amanda with a smile.

Sofia stood up, petting Amanda's hair. A question pop up in her mind.

"How comes you know Travis?" asked Sofia.

"Uncle Travis visit me a lot." Answered Amanda.

"We always play tea party, or watch a movie together and he even take me out with mommy when Daddy is too busy." Said Amanda, with a giant smile on her face.

{What!? But how comes I don't see…..wait I wonder.} Thought Sofia.

"Travis…..are you Amanda's mysterious guardian?" asked Sofia.

Travis rolled his eyes but a smile is currently on his face. Travis shrugged his shoulders, deciding to mess with the younger woman.

{It is him.} Thought Sofia.

"It is you. Hugo and Amber would always say that Amanda is hanging out with her favorite guardian." Said Sofia.

"Hahaha, you got to ask Princess Amanda about that." Travis said with a grin.

"Teehee, but it is you uncle Travis." Giggled Amanda.

Sofia rolled her eyes at the two. Still somewhat surprised that Travis and Amanda know each other.

"Come on darling, it's time to eat." Said Sofia, taking Amanda hand in her hand.

"Can uncle Travis join us?" asked Amanda.

Sofia looked toward Travis. Travis staring right back at her.

"Are you hungry?" asked Sofia.

Travis wanted to say no. But two reason came to his mind if he refused the request. First, he would make Amanda sad, and that is the last thing he wanted to do. Second, he is starving. All he had to eat was an apple.

"Sure. I would love too." Said Travis.

"Hooray! Uncle Travis is going to eat with us." Said Amanda in a very cheery and loud voice.

Amanda started to run toward the door leading back into the Mansion.

"Let's go aunt Sofia, uncle Travis. Come on." Said Amanda with a smile on her face. A very innocent and beautiful smile.

Both Travis and Sofia chuckle at the young child. Both also began to walked toward the door.

{No matter what, I will always make you smile.} Thought Sofia.

{Hugo, Amber, I promise to protect both of these beautiful ladies. Even if it cost me my life.} Thought Travis.

.

.

.

Travis feel uncomfortable. No, he feels out of place. Travis is currently seated at the dinner table, but so are every members of the Galmich and Royal family. Travis is seated at the right side, beside the head of the table. James, Sofia's brother is seated directly across from him. Sofia is seated at the head of the table. Amanda is seated beside her and Miranda is seated beside James.

The maids and butlers appear, carrying everyone breakfast. Sofia said Grace for everyone and then they started to eat. Travis stare at his breakfast, it consists on two pieces of waffle, two pieces of pancakes, two beacons and two eggs with a bowl of salad and a glass of wine.

Travis took up his knife and fork, slicing a piece of waffle and eating it.

"So tell me Mr. Travis, just what exactly do you do?" asked Hugo's mother, whose name is Ellen.

Travis swallow his food and whip his mouth with a tissue, almost using his forearm.

"Oh I got two businesses really. I am a club owner and a game shop owner." Answered Travis.

"I see. Not quite a career but at least it helps pay the bills." Said Ellen.

"It's an interesting job. I get to meet new people and make new friends. I really like it." Said Travis.

"Tell me Mr. Card. Where do you lived?" asked Ellen.

Travis know exactly what it is that Ellen is doing. Travis turn his gaze toward Amanda. Said girl is eating her pancakes, her face a complete mess. Both Sofia and Miranda took turn wiping Amanda's face. The little girl giggle. Travis bit his tongue.

{Do this for Amanda.} Travis told himself.

"I lived on Cemetery Road, through Taylor Alley." Answered Travis.

Almost everyone who were eating stopped their eating and stare at Travis. Even Sofia and Miranda are staring at him. Travis knew why….and to be honest, he don't blame them. Cemetery Road is one of the hottest area when it comes to gangs. And Taylor Alley is one of 3 most dangerous area to lived in. Almost everyday, gun shot being fired, drugs (cocaine and marijuana) being sell, young girls prostituting themselves. Not an ideal area to live.

"I see. And tell me Travis have you ever been arrested before?" asked Ellen with a smirk.

"Ellen!?" yelled Miranda.

"What? I just want to know more about our granddaughter godfather is all." Said Ellen.

"Its fine Ms. Miranda. Well to answered your question, yes I have been arrested. A few times actually, mainly for theft, robbery and possession of drugs. But that was….ten years ago. I left that past of my life a long time ago." Answered Travis.

"What exactly was my son thinking in making you my granddaughter godfather?" asked Ellen.

"He has his reason." Answered Travis with a shrug of his shoulders.

Travis continue to eat his breakfast, knowing that both the Galmich and Royal families now consider him a no good lowlife. But Travis is used to it. He is fortunate that Amanda doesn't understand anything from this conversation, she still see him as a fun loving uncle. And to him, that's all that matter.

.

.

.

Travis watched as Miranda and Ellen hug both Sofia and Amanda goodbye. James is also standing at the front door, his eyes never leaving Travis' figure. At last they left, the rest of family members already left. Sofia and Amanda turn toward Travis.

"Are you leaving too uncle Travis?" asked Amanda, is sound really sad.

"Hahaha, no Princess. I am actually moving in and will be staying for a long time." Answered Travis with a smile.

Amanda gasped and ran up toward Travis, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, you're staying. Hey let's play tea party." Said Amanda, her voice sounding very happy and a sparkle in her eyes.

Travis nod his head.

"Sure, you go upstairs and set up the party. Sofia and I have to do something really important. But as soon as we is finished, I will be right up. Okay." Said Travis with a smile.

"Okay!" yelled Amanda, who quickly ran up the stairs toward her room.

Travis waited a few minutes before turning toward Sofia.

"Ready?" asked Travis.

"No." answered Sofia.

The two walked into the kitchen. All maids, butlers and security are present. Sofia gulped, turning toward Travis. Travis nod his head. Sofia sigh. She's been doing that a lot lately.

"Thank you everyone for being here. I have something that I wanted to say." Said Sofia.

.

.

.

Los Angeles Airport

Six figure exit the Los Angeles Airport. An evil smile on the leader of the group.

"Welcome to Los Angeles boys. Our Target…is here." Said the leader of the group.

Author notes: And there you have it, chapter two of this amazing story. Forgive me for any misspelling and grammar error. Until next time.

Jesus. Is. Love

Cat. Is. Out


	3. Chapter 3

The Road to Parenthood

Author notes: Hello everyone, sorry for this long wait on this chapter. I was going through a lot when it came to writing this chapter. My brains definitely need a vacation. Anyways please enjoy this interesting chapter.

Galmich Mansion

Sofia sigh. Sofia love reading. Sofia is currently seated in the sofa of the living room. A book placed between her hands. Sofia flipped through the next page of her romance novel. Completely loss in her own little world.

Travis walked down the stairs with Amanda on top of his shoulders. Both stare at Sofia, who haven't notice the two of as yet. Travis cleared his throat, trying to get Sofia's attention. But it didn't work. Sofia continue to read her novel.

"Aunty Sofia?" asked Amanda.

Sofia finally heard her niece voice and blink her eyes a few times. Sofia turn her head to the right, seeing the two. Sofia closed her book and gently placed it down.

"Hey you two. Finished playing?" asked Sofia.

"Yap. Uncle Travis is a very good knight." Answered Amanda with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Sofia with an raised eyebrow.

Amanda nodded her head, and Travis rolled his eyes.

"So what's up?" asked Sofia.

"It's pass noon. I wanted to ask if you want to go out to eat lunch or we make lunch here?" asked Travis.

Sofia turn her head in the direction of one of the many clocks hanging on the wall. The time read 12:48 pm. Sofia is not really that surprise. When she begins to read a good novel, time just seems to forget about her.

"I haven't notice." Said Sofia with a light blush across her cheeks.

"Good novel?" asked Travis.

"The best. It's my favorite romance novel. The author truly is a master. The first time I read it, I read it for 7 hours straight." Said Sofia with a smile.

"How many words?" asked Travis.

"500,000 words." Answered Sofia with a smile.

"And have you finished it yet?" asked Travis.

"No. Only 100,000 more words left. I have been reading this book for over 2 years." Said Sofia.

Travis nod his head. The sound of Amanda's stomach growling causes Travis and Sofia to stop their conversations.

"Anyways. Should we go out to eat or make lunch here?" asked Travis once more.

"Let's make Amanda decide. Amanda sweetie, should we eat lunch here or go out to eat?" asked Sofia.

"Hmmm….. let's go out to eat." Said Amanda with a smile.

"Nice. And I have the perfect place, really low class. But sell some of the best lunches in the world." Said Travis, a grin across his face.

"Okay. Let me grab my keys." Said Sofia.

"We will be taking your car?" asked Travis.

Sofia walked toward a shelf, grabbing a set of keys.

"Yap. No offense but we are not taking your car." Said Sofia.

Travis only rolled his eyes. All three walked toward the front doors. Travis grab the handle, opening the door and holding it open for Sofia.

"Why thank you my knight" said Sofia with a giggle.

Travis couldn't help but chuckle himself. Travis walked out, with Amanda still on his shoulders. Travis watched as Sofia locked the front doors and set the alarm. All three walked toward Sofia's car. A purple Convertible with four seats.

"I got shotgun!" Yelled Amanda.

Sofia turn her attention toward Travis. Said person only shrugged his shoulders. Travis carefully took Amanda off his shoulders, opening the passenger door. Amanda bow her head and curtsey. Travis chuckle at the display, and help his goddaughter into the seat. Travis buckle her seatbelt, and double check that she is safely secure. Sofia enter the driver seat, and Travis sat at the back seat. Sofia started the engine.

"Where too?" asked Sofia.

"Mike's Bar and Grill." Answered Travis.

"….What?" asked Sofia.

.

.

.

Mike's Bar and Grill

Mike's Bar and Grill is a famous restaurant and bar (for low class). The building is painted white with green stripes. It's stands 3 storage tall. It is station at the sea dock. The outside have four table and chairs, two on the left, two on the right. This building is over 35 years old, but doesn't look at all that old.

Sofia parked at one of the available parking spot. Travis quickly exit the vehicle, closing the car door. Travis walked toward the passenger seat, opening the car door for Amanda. Travis unbuckle her seatbelt and help the young girl out of the car. Sofia too also exit the car, and pressing the lock button on her remote.

Travis held onto Amanda's right hand before walking toward the building. Sofia walked in line beside Travis. An blonde waitress dressed in a white skirt (a very short short skirt) and a yellow button short; stood inside the building. The waitress greeted them and helped them toward a table. Travis requested one outside the building. The waitress led them at the back of the building, where a number of table were set. All table stood at the side, over seeing the ocean.

Travis pulled out a chair for Amanda, helping her at the table.

"Such a gentleman." Said Amanda in a fancy voice.

Travis could not help but chuckle at the little girl. Next he help Sofia with her chair. Sofia was taken back a little by Travis' action but accepted the kind gesture. Finally Travis took his seat. The waitress handed all three a menu, next taking out a pen and notebook. Travis spotted the name tag on the waitress. Pinned directly on top of her C cup breast. The tag read Harley.

"So what will it be forks?" asked Harley.

"You girls order first." Said Travis.

"Hmm….I would like your chicken salad please with a fruit punch drink." Said Sofia.

Harley wrote down the order.

"Ummm…. I would have…aunty Sofia, I don't know what to order." Said Amanda.

"Why not try the kidz special." Suggested Harley.

"What's that?" asked Sofia.

"It's a special that is very healthy for children. It also comes with a delicious and nutritious drink." Answered Harley.

"Okay. One kidz special please." Said Amanda.

Harley wrote down the order.

"And you sir?" asked Harley.

"I would have the Triple Claw special please, and a apple cider also." Said Travis.

Harley wrote down the order. Telling everyone that she would be back very soon before walking away.

Sofia now used this time to truly observe the inside of the building. The entire inside of the restaurant is painted red. It also have an aquarium, a bar section (that has over 20 people around it). It also have a stage, probably used for musical entertainment. Overall the building is very…nice. It has a homey feeling.

"So Princess, are you excited about going back to school tomorrow?" asked Travis.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to go back to school and see all my friends again." Said Amanda.

Sofia slightly gasped. She totally forgot about school. Amanda haven't been to school for almost a month now. Ever since the death of her parents, her mother and Hugo's mother decided to wait until the funeral and her new guardian was settle.

"Travis, since we're on the topic. I also want to discuss about our job." Said Sofia.

"Okay. Well, you already know what I do. I am a bar and game store owner. What job do you do?" asked Travis.

"I am a Painter. I own my own art studio where I teach how to paint and sell my painting. I work 8 pm to 5 pm, Monday-Friday. And 9 pm to 3 pm on Saturday. Sunday is my day off." Explained Sofia.

"Hmmmm…okay then. My bar open Monday to Saturday at 3 pm to 3 am. And my game store open everyday 9 pm to 5 pm." Explained Travis.

Before Sofia could answer. Harley appear before them, pushing a trolley with three trays. Harley carefully placed each trays before Travis, Sofia and Amanda; along with their respective drink. Sofia lifted up her tray, revealing a plate of fried chicken with a healthy serving of salad. Amanda lifted up her tray (with the help of Sofia), revealing carrot sticks, chicken nuggets and natural fresh squeeze orange juice.

"Yammy." Said Amanda.

Travis lastly lifted up his tray, revealing four dishes. Half a pound of sea crab, half a pound of lobster, half a pound of shrimp and half a pound of salad.

Both Sofia and Amanda stare at Travis and his food.

"This is what I call lunch." Said Travis, grabbing his fork and small hammer.

"If that is what you call lunch, I am afraid of what you call dinner." Said Sofia.

Travis only rolled his eyes (he's been doing that a lot lately) and began to hammering on one of the lobster claw. Amanda took a bite of one of her chicken nuggets.

"Mmmmhhhh, this is so good." Said Amanda, taking another bite.

Sofia stare at her lunch. Now Sofia is a simple girl. She enjoy the simplest thing in life. She also experience the rich life (through Hugo and Amber) but isn't a huge fan. But when it comes to food, that is another story. Sofia isn't a picky eater, but if the food isn't worth swallowing, then it belongs in the trash.

Sofia pick up her fork, taking a decent amount of chicken. Sofia eyed the piece of meat. Sofia silently sigh, before placing the chicken in her mouth, chewing and then swallowing. Sofia gasped in surprise, this chicken is so good.

Travis smirk as he watch Sofia greedily ate her chicken salad. All three ate in silent but a comfortable silent. Travis would offer a shrimp to Amanda, who quickly ate it. Sofia would also offer a piece of chicken too Amanda, who again quickly eat it. And Amanda would offer a carrot sticks or nugget toward Travis and Sofia, who also ate it.

.

.

.

"That was really good. I think I will start to come here more." Said Sofia, wiping her mouth.

"Hahaha glad to hear that." Said Travis with a smile.

"Aunty Sofia, I have to go to the bathroom." Said Amanda.

Sofia push back her chair and stood up. Amanda copy her action. Sofia took hold of Amanda's left hand and lead them both into the female restroom. Just as the two disappear, Harley appear with the check. Travis quickly took out his wallet and paid for everyone food and left a $100 tip for Harley.

Harley stare at the $100 bill then toward Travis.

"Are you for real?" asked Harley.

Travis only smile and nod his head. Harley grin at Travis, showing off her perfectly white teeth. Harley quickly placed the money in her chest. Next Harley quickly wrote on a piece of paper and handed it too Travis. Travis took the paper, seeing a phone number. Travis look up at Harley, a grin across his lips.

"Call me." Mouthed Harley, giving a wink before finally leaving.

Travis waited for Harley to enter the kitchen. Travis placed the number in his wallet, then pocket his wallet. A few minutes later, both Sofia and Amanda exit the restroom. Sofia watched as Travis stood up, and began to walked toward the exit. Travis signal them to follow him. Sofia and Amanda walked toward the slightly older male, who held the door open for them.

"Travis we can't leave yet, we haven't paid." Said Sofia.

"I already taken care of it. And I also tipped our waitress." Said Travis.

"What!?" asked Sofia. The young woman don't know what to say or how to feel about a male (who she still doesn't know much about) paying for her meal.

All three exit the restaurant, walking toward Sofia's car. Travis helped Amanda in the passenger seat, making sure she is secure. Sofia enter the driver seat, started the engine. Travis didn't enter the vehicle, he instead walked toward the driver door. Sofia stare up at Travis, confused.

"You can go on ahead and head home. I got a few errands to run." Said Travis.

"You sure? How will you get back?" asked Sofia.

"A taxi." Answered Travis with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sofia continue to stare at Travis. Why for some unknown reason, she just can't trust him. Sofia swallow her paranoia. Sofia nodded her head. Travis smile and step back a few steps away from the vehicle. Travis walked as Sofia drove off toward the direction of the Mansion. Travis took out his phone, the time read 2:00 o'clock pm.

"I have plenty of time." Said Travis to himself. Travis began to walked toward his destination.

.

.

.

Galmich Mansion

Sofia is bored. Amanda is bored. Both females are incredibly bored. It been over two hours since they arrive home, and for some unknown reason, they are bored. They try watching TV, but nothing good is really on. After that, they tried playing some games (cards, board etc) but Amanda keep beating Sofia. And finally they even try to play pretend, but had to stop when an expensive vase was broken. Now both women are laying upside down, watching Frozen 2.

"Sigh…I am so bored." Said Amanda.

"I am more bored than you." Said Sofia.

The front door opened, revealing Travis. The slightly older man stare at the two females. Almost instantly he can guess that both of them are bored. Travis shake his head, chuckling at the two. Both Sofia and Amanda heard his chuckling, turning their attention at him.

"Bored." Said Travis, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Said both Sofia and Amanda.

"Well maybe I can change that. Come on out into the garden, I have a surprise." Said Travis.

"A surprise!?" asked Amanda in excitement.

"A surprise?" asked Sofia in a skeptical tone.

Travis walked toward the back door, with Amanda and Sofia right behind him. All three exit the Mansion, coming now into the garden. Travis led them under the apple tree. Travis turn facing the two females, he lend into the tree with both his hands inside his pants pocket. Sofia is staring at him with both of her arms folded. Amanda is bouncing on her feet, her eyes sparkling.

"So….where's the surprise?" asked Sofia.

Travis chuckle then whistle. A Rottweiler puppy came rushing toward Sofia, Amanda and Travis.

"Heel." Command Travis. Which cause the puppy to stop a few feet away from them.

"PUPPY!" yelled Amanda, who ran toward the two Rottweiler.

The Rottweiler puppy easily welcome her new Mistress. Licking and sniffing Amanda. Amanda kneel down, petting her new pet. Giggling.

"That's not all." Said Travis, who made a whisking sound.

An American Shorthair kitten fell from out of the apple tree, landing in Travis' arms. Amanda gasped, Amanda ran toward the kitten and practically rip the kitten out of Travis' arms. The young kitten meow, sniffing and licking Amanda. Getting used to her new Mistress scent.

"She is the cutest kitty ever!" screamed Amanda. Joy in her voice.

"Hahaha, wait here's another surprise." Said Travis, clapping his hands.

A young Scarlet Macaw flew from the peach tree, landing on top of Travis' left shoulder. The beautiful parrot made a beautiful whistling sound. Amanda placed the kitty down, running toward the parrot.

"Hold out your hand." Said Travis.

Amanda held out her hand. The parrot flew off of Travis' shoulder and gently landed on Amanda's arm. The Macaw talons were cut, that way they don't hurt Amanda. Amanda felt tears running down her eyes. This is the most beautiful bird she have ever seen. Amanda gently pet the bird. The Macaw made a sound, nuzzling Amanda's hand.

"He's beautiful." Said Amanda.

"Its actually a she. And now for the final surprise. This is for you too Sofia." Said Travis.

"Me?" asked Sofia.

Travis only nod his head. Travis snapped his fingers. Three horses walked out behind one of the bushes. One white, brown and gray. Both Sofia and Amanda gasped. The three horses trot toward them, looking beautiful and majestic. Both Sofia and Amanda are breathless. Travis only laugh.

"Now Amanda. All these pets are for you. I haven't named them yet, I want you to name them. They are your responsibility, well the dog, cat and parrot. I will take care of the horses until you is old enough." Said Travis.

Amanda ran toward Travis. Tackling him in a hug. Travis only smile, hugging back the young little girl.

"Thank you uncle Travis. This is the best gift ever. I love them, and I promise to take good care of them." Said Amanda.

"I know you will Princess. Now let's quickly name them. Then we have to put their houses up, and I need to get their name tag and collar." Said Travis.

"Okay. Hmmmm…I will name the puppy Baby." Said Amanda.

Baby barked happily, loving her new name.

"The kitty I will name….Love." said Amanda.

Love meow happily, also liking her new name.

"The parrot I will name…..Music." said Amanda.

"Arr, Music love her name." said Music.

"And the pony, I want the white one. Is it a boy or girl?" asked Amanda.

"The white and brown are girls, the gray is male." Answered Travis.

"Then I will name her Star." Said Amanda.

Star walked up toward Amanda, and nuzzle her face gently. Amanda giggle and gently pet her new horse.

"Sofia? Which horse will you take?" asked Travis.

"Um, yeah. I can take the grey horse. I will name him Minimus." Answered Sofia.

Minimus nod his head, liking his new name.

"Then mines is the brown. Hmmm…..I think I will name you….Pony." said Travis.

Pony actually rolled her eyes. The name is too common.

.

.

.

Sofia watch as Travis placed the new cage/house for Music inside the hall, above the wall. Travis have brought houses for all pets. Music and Love will be staying outside. Baby and the horses will be staying outside (with the exception of Baby coming to sleep inside every now and then). Travis stepped down the ladder, dusting his hand. Travis grab the ladder and placed it into the supply closet. Travis next enter the kitchen, Sofia closed behind. Amanda is still outside, playing with her new pets.

"Why?" asked Sofia.

Travis turn on the kitchen faucet, washing his hand.

"Why what?" asked Travis.

"Why you brought Amanda pets?" asked Sofia.

"She always wanted a pet. But Hugo and Amber never wanted to give her one. They say that a pet is too much responsibility and that she wasn't ready for one." Answered Travis.

"I see. Amber never was a fan of pets. Our pet birds always get on her nerve, so much that she let them loose and they flew away." Said Sofia.

"I told you that I want Amanda to act like a normal girl. And normal girls have pets. I think she is more than ready for a pet. Plus you and I will be there to help. Hugo told me a long time ago that you love pets. And you always wanted to have a pet horse but couldn't. Well now you do." Said Travis, using a few hand towels to dry off his hands.

A dark flush appear across Sofia's face. She truly don't know what to think about this. Travis' action is so unusual, but very thoughtful.

"Plus. These pets will protect her. Say you want I am busy, these pets will protect Amanda no matter what, even if it cost them their lives." Said Travis, turning around to face Sofia.

"You really is going all out huh?" asked Sofia.

"I am only thinking about Amanda's future is all. Anyways, it's…..6:00 pm (Travis took a look at his wrist watch), so you want to order take out or do you want me to cook?" asked Travis.

"You cook?" asked Sofia with an raised eyebrow.

Travis had to force himself from not rolling his eyes, opted for a nod instead.

"I dabble." Said Travis with a smile.

"No. First lunch, then pets. I want to pull my own weight too you know. So I will do the cooking." Said Sofia.

Now it is Travis turn to raised an eyebrow.

"You cook?" asked Travis, a light smirk across his face.

Sofia rolled her eyes, a smirk of her own across her face.

"I rate myself as a four star chef. Now leave, I can't work with you in the kitchen." Said Sofia, shooing Travis out of the kitchen.

Travis only laughed but exit the kitchen, he decided to go and play with Amanda and the pets. Sofia wash her hand, drying them after. Next she grab an apron and chef hand. Chef Sofia is in business.

Author notes: And there you have it. I wanted to add more pets and more words but decided against it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until next time.

Jesus. Is. Love.

Crusader. Is. Out.


End file.
